Optical Character Recognition (OCR) technology is widely applied to automatic recognition of character information. It is desired that the technology can recognize character information from images and automatically enter recognized character information into users' databases. Specifically, the users may acquire images of objects to be recognized by photographing or scanning After the character information in the images is recognized through the OCR technology, the character information may be automatically entered into databases.